Dead ever after story Happy ending
by Eric and sooki Northman
Summary: with The ancient Pythoness, Sooki, Eric, Pam, Niall, Sam


Chapter 1  
It had been three days since I had used Cluviel Dor to get Sam back from the dead. I had not heard from Eric as he flew off the night. I called him on his cell phone and only got his voice mail, sent him texts and when I called Fangtasia and talked to Pam, she just said that he was busy. I understand that Eric is upset with me. We never really got to talk about me using Cluviel Dor but I was not really thinking at the time. One of my good friends just died right in front of me. Surely Eric would understand this. Only I do not know how much Eric knows about Cluviel Dor or how he learned it. He might think I love Sam because I took him back. He would not be wrong. I just do not love Sam in this way. I just love him as a friend not romantic in anyway. It was then after trying to reach Eric repeatedly without results, I decided to call Pam and ask her for a phone number to Ancient Python Before and to, and to the lawyer Mr. Catalides. If she would ask why I would say that I had a few questions about my relationship with Niall Brigant as I was hoping that the ancient pythons before could answer now that the prince Niall Brigant has locked himself in fee portal. Then I would call the lawyer Mr. Catalides and ask for the phone number of King Filipe de Castro if I would need the if not the ancient pythons before would help me to stop this wedding with Queen Freya and Eric. I would utnytta my kinship with Fee Prince Niall Brigant and say that I was a princess and that if this contract as Eric's creator had written without Eric's knowledge, I would threaten a war between Fee world and Vampire world.

If Eric was told that he was so important to me that I would tear up heaven and earth for him to even tell the world that I was a princess fee, so they had to be. I knew I would face danger all the time but it did not matter if Eric was not around on me I do not want to live without him, I have realized after this ordeal, when I realized that I can actually lose him because of my selfishness and stubbornness.  
Sam had called Eric and told that he had visited Eric to tell me that I (Sooki) did not have any romantic feelings for him otherwise than as a friend, even if he has it for me. As he said, he knows that there can never be anything between him and me. Sam told me that Eric was going to and then said yes she did enough without thinking and of goodness, I can imagine that she would not be able to lose his best friend too. But I (Eric) was so angry that I could not think straight and I've been there the whole time and did not want to talk to her at all, I actually have avoided her completely.  
Yes said Sam you know she has not even left his house since this happened, right? She can not, she cry and mourn you she thinks you are going to Oklahoma this without a word from you.  
Yeah I do not say Eric how I shall get out of this contact at all I have fought and fought soon remains is to try to get as good a contract as possible and try to negotiate away Sooki from Vampire world completely. Yes says Sam, you'll have to think and try to send a text or a small message to her that you have to think, and that you will return when you can. That you are still married so she knows they all the same. Yes Eric says I should send flowers to her directly.

Bye says Sam and goes to his bar,  
Eric ordered an armful of red roses with a message to my beloved before I go home for the night.  
Chapter 2:  
Sooki:  
Woke up late in the day by a knock on my front door, there stands a bid and he holds an armful of red roses for me. Shipping to Miss Sooki Stackhouse he says. Thank you, I say shut dörrren and open the card and read.  
My beloved  
Working hard to escape from the present agreement with Queen Freya.  
Is not mad at you anymore. My thoughts are on you my dear wife.  
E  
I start crying when I discover who it is from, of happiness he has not forgotten me, and he's working on our situation in any case. Then I decide to call the ancient Python Before and work from my side. I know that Eric would not be happy that I tell everyone that I am a fee princess but I think I have to take advantage of the now anyway.  
She said I've been waiting for your call. I have seen that you would have to exploit your relationship with Fee Prince Niall Brigant for Eric to come out of this contact that he creates evil had written. I will call both king Filipe De Castro and Queen Freya. Will come to you my dear Sooki. I will travel to Shreveport and stay at the vampire hotel where I'll call you when we shall meet there.  
The ancient Pythons Before telephoned Queen Freya first and told that if she would not voluntarily break the contract as Eric North's creator wrote with her then a Fee-Vampire war break out. Va says Freya little bitchy way then. Well Eric's wife and blodbunda's Fee Princessa Sooki Stackhouse Brigant. She is the granddaughter of the great fee prince Niall Brigant. Since you're so mean contends that this agreement is unbreakable and that you need a strong husband so shall you marry King Filipe de Castro instead say the ancient pythons before Queen Freya.  
Freya says then never in my life I will marry Eric clearly over. Then say the ancient pythons before that if you do not violate this agreement, I will take you from the role of the Queen of Oklahoma entirely is that the way you want it. I doubt that you will be Eric to marry him unless you are Queen where have you give him?  
Va so you may well not do say Queen Freya. Jo says the ancient Pythons Before directly so how do you want it? Yes I will come to marry King Filipe de Castro rather then say Queen Freya quiet. Well then, the Agreement shall be in 400 years instead of the usual 100 years of royal contracts usually are. Why then say Freya? Well your agreement with Eric's creator was in 200 years so when I double it as punishment because you almost sparked another war again between the fee and vampires.  
My next call is to the King Filipe de Castro and I want to be you if you talk to him before I had time, you will get to meet your eventual death.  
The ancient Pythons Before telephoned King Filipe de Castro and began to tell him that he was tvvungen marry queen Freta of Oklahoma and being married to her for 400 years. Va va Filipe screaming into the phone, never, never in this life. Furthermore, say the ancient Pythons Before the release Kingdom louisianna to Eric Northman. If you do not do as I say, a new war to be triggered in this moment between the fee the world and vampire world. How in the hell should they be and why now say an enraged King Filipe de Castro. Well Eric North's Wife and blood attached is a fee princess. She is the granddaughter of Prince Niall Brigant and he has now opened in this fee world again. You will be stripped of all your kingdoms if you do not do as I say. I do not want another war. And if you try something stupid you will be meeting your eventual death. Well how is it now? Say the ancient pythons before.  
I marry queen Freya as well and give one of my kingdoms to Eric. But 400 years is it really necessary? Yes she says punishment is punishment both you and Freya have been nasty and stupid when Eric did not refuse the opportunity to break a contract that he has signed himself he is married and it should you have supported.  
Chapter 3  
Eric gets a call from the ancient Pythons Before saying that she needed to meet him and Sooki at Fangtasia about 2 hours. Eric calls Pam and asks her to pick up Sooki and inform her that she expected to be here in 2 hours for a meeting.  
Yes having Pam say why? Well something is going on the ancient pythons before've decided that meeting says Eric. Oh say Pam wonders what is going on now then.  
The ancient Python Inan calling Sooki and say now everything is ready you get to keep your love Eric. You will be called to a meeting at Fangtasia about 2 hours. There I will need you and eric undergo a new bloodline round basis and tomorrow night will be the two of you to enter into a second bloodline and a fee bond, you will also be insvärda as Queen and King of Louisianna but this is a secret you must not say this to Pam and Eric. I will tell this to him at the meeting and to talk about how I could break up the marriage contract as his creator had skrivt with Queen Freya. Your great-grandfather Prince Niall Brigant will also be at the meeting tomorrow night. I sit quietly for a while and then say the ancient pythons before we seen about 2 hours Sooki.  
Pam calls Sooki and says that Eric wants to meet her about 2 hours then I will pick you up about 1 hour says Pam. As usual, Vampires on the phone without a word. So I'm sitting in the kitchen in silence for a while before I realize that I get to keep Eric, I have helped him wonder if he gets angry because he has become king, I think to myself. Eventually I get up and shower and brings out my white dress with red roses on it I had the first time I met Eric and turn it on I fix her hair and let it be down puts on a pair of red high-heeled shoes and goes down to the kitchen and waiting for PAM.  
Just when I get down, I hear a car it is Pam, I go out and lock the door. I sit in the car and say hello cheerfully Pam what is happening? Why Would Eric suddenly hit me, he is not angry anymore or he will divorce me tonight, I tell you a little chipper. To pretended that I did not know anything at all. No, you say Pam and Eric must meet the ancient Python before so we do not know. But something is going on anyway she says cheerfully bit just hope it's good for you and has been horrible since you used Cluviel damage to the SAM he smashed the doors and threatened fangbangers so we had to close the bar that night. He said of course she loves sam how stupid can you really be said Eric. I tried to tell him that Sam was your best friend who has always been there when your brother are not there, and when your other friends turn their backs. But he was so angry and hurt, it continued for 3 days at Sam came to visit.  
At first I thought he was going to kill sam but after a while so understated and Eric was happy and Sam walked out alive from Eric's office. Think Eric realized that your feelings for him were rikiga just then when Sam was there, he realized how stupid and jealous and stubborn he can be sometimes, when he began to actively work again to stop this wedding. Thought for a while that he had agreed to marry Queen Freya as revenge on you.  
In the name of honesty, I think it was when you started working again ic hard to think to solve the problem and I and Pam have worked with Mr. Catalides to take me (Eric) out of this. "I think Eric really felt like the only way to get out of it was to get out of himself out of this situation was to use the fan Cluviel Dor. "They were so he said to me, anyway. Say Pam., We sit in silence for a moment and then says Pam whatever happens I will always be your friend says Pam. Due say I (Sooki). Car stops and we are arrived at Fangtasia. My heart bolts and I get nervous thinking if he gets angry. Thinking I and Pam looks at me what did you go you disappeared into your own thoughts for a while now got Eric wants to meet you., we were just at the time and the ancient Pytoninnnan was already in Eric's office. I could see that he had already been informed of her for he looked happy. I step up and hug him to me. Even with Eric who is still as tall as I am. I pull back a bit and Eric has his eyes closed. I kiss each of his eyelids and then slowly kiss his lips. I rest my forehead against his and just close your eyes. I inhale his scent that calms me like no one else can and notice that he breathes me too. I start laughing.  
"What's so funny, dear?" When I hear him say dear, I at least know that he is not so mad at me anymore. Hopefully he'll forgive me and we can get through this.  
"I was just noticing that we both breathe in each other's scents." I say as I pull back and sit down on the couch next to him.  
"Why are you breathing in my scent?" He asks me and moving on the couch to angle towards me.  
"It comforts me., It makes me feel safe. Nobody else smell does it for me."  
"I like the sound of it. I love the way you smell., It calms me and generally makes me happy. I am most satisfied when I'm with you."  
We sat in silence for a moment just looking at each other as if it had been in years rather than days.  
"Eric, did you really think I love Sam more than you?"  
"At the time, yes. I do not know much about Cluviel Dor. Niall just told me that you had it and it was something you could use on someone you love., I know you have a good heart and could not stand to see your friend die but I am a very selfish creature and thought only of myself.  
Va hands say Pam?  
The ancient Pythons Before start telling again for all you get to keep your loving marriage and consanguinity Eric and Sooki. What will need to happen is that Sooki and eric is undergoing a new round of consanguinity only  
Tomorrow night, the two of you to enter into a second bloodline ceremony and a fee bond prince Niall Brigant will carry with you, you will also be sworn in as Queen and King of Louisianna Ancient Pythons Before tells that she has been able to break up the marriage contract as his creator had skrivt with Queen Freya. Your great-grandfather Prince Niall Brigant will also be at the meeting tomorrow night. Furthermore Coming in 2 weeks to be a royal wedding between King Filipe de Castro and Queen Freya take place in Oklahoma to the agreements between them will be valid for 400 years. Your Royal wedding will take place in 3 weeks in New Orleans, where will the ceremony to swear in you as king and queen of Louisiana. They give you Eric about 3 weeks to get some check on how things are doing in the kingdom of Louisiana will be any problem, please contact me directly so we will not have to have such drastic methods to threaten a new Fee - Vampire Wars.  
Huh?  
Well your wife has used its relationship with the fee prince niall brigant, she talked about her being a princess fee so now you should put guards on her around the clock to protect her.  
Now, should you and your wife to go home and talk and undergo a new bloodline so that everything is ready for tomorrow, it is quite critical that it becomes clear. So bye. Say the ancient pythons before and went.  
Eric and I got up and went out to his car and went to his house.  
Chapter 4  
When we arrived, so we went over to the couch and sat Eric pulled down rapidly me down in his lap. We snuggled into each other and just laid that way for a long time with Eric running his fingers through my hair and I draw shapes on the chest and arm.  
"This is nice. I miss spending time with you." I say and hug my arms around him as best I can. "Eric. I want us to work as a team. I want us to talk more. I do not want you to hide things from me anymore." I tell him.  
"You've always told me that you wanted to stay out of vampire politics. I just tried to stay out of it and not give you something else to worry about. I know things have not been easy as the fairy war."  
"ARGH! Do you know how high enough it sounds? This affects me too. They should have been sufficient from the beginning that we were married, what if the situation had not dissolved huh could have happened then. D" I say as I start to sob again. What should I do if he has to leave me?  
"Shh. Please do not cry, dear one." He says as he cups my head with one hand and his second rubs along my back. "That should be enough, but when Felipe found out that our bond broke he decided we were not important for each other anymore."  
"When I broke the bond I thought marriage would be enough. I had no idea it would cause us problems king. I should have talked to you about breaking it. I was just so sure. I thought it was to feel things was not there. "  
"I should have told you more about the bond. If you have questions I want you to ask me them., You know I will tell you all that I can."  
"It's one of the things I want us to work with. I want us to talk about everything. Small things and important things. I want to talk to you every day not just once a week or when it suits you. I know you're busy, but I would like to have more of your time. "  
"What you're describing sounds a lot like marriage." He grins at me. "I thought you were a modern woman. Need to wait for me to call you, or for me to come to you. You can always call me or come see me., This is your house too. You are always welcome here."  
I sat up and just look down at Eric with his mouth wide open. I do not know how long I sat there before I realized that he was mostly right.  
"You're right." I say and he raises both eyebrows so I they look like they will get lost in her hair. "I always thought that when I turned down your offer to stay here you did not want me to anymore. Incidentally, I guess it sounds kind of like marriage."  
"Have I told you that I do not want you to stay here? Have I ever withdraw your invitation to my home?" He asks me.  
"No you did not. I guess I just assumed you knew that. Entire situation has made me think about a lot of things. If our relationship. How much it will hurt me if you have to marry Oklahoma. You are my husband, I know that I have never excluded our marriage but it just is not what I'm used to in a marriage. Just leave you a knife. No words .. No rings I did not even know what I was doing at the time. "  
"Would have done it if I had told you what you did?"  
"Probably not at the time. I do not know., I would like to think that if you had explained it to me I would have. I never wanted to get married for a political movement."  
"I had no time to tell me something or explain. They came to take the night back to Nevada. Think I just got married as a political move?, This is the only way that vampires and humans can get married right now. For me this is true. Did I think this is how I would live when I actually got to choose the person I married, the person I love: no, I do not think that you are here is a real marriage for me. so far away from me., it is much harder to protect you and I would very much like to see you every night., I would make some changes in this house as you wanted., I would buy a new house if you wanted. As for rings. "He says and stands up placing me down on the couch.  
I watch Eric zip out of the room. When he came back, he had his hands behind his back. Eric sat back down next to me on the couch. With my both my hands in one of his while the other is still behind his back.  
"Did not you ever wonder where my gift to you was on your birthday?" I shake my head no. "We got in the fight about how you can get me out of this God forsaken contract if you really wanted. I got angry and I left." I nod, remembering. "I never gave you your birthday present."  
Eric takes his hand from behind his back and features a small black box. I just look at the box, then back up at him at least a half dozen times. Is this what I think it is?  
"Open it." He says when he stretches out his hand to me. I slowly open the box. Inside is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. A large emerald cut diamond with a smaller diamond on each side. The band is platinum with small diamonds around the band. "This is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. Would you give this to me for my birthday?" I tell him.  
He smiles and slowly getting off the couch to get down on one knee in front of me. "Yes, I will present this to you on your birthday., I know you do not see our vampire marriage as a real marriage. I know I've said this is the only marriage that is important to me, but I know that a human marriage is very important to you. So until a team goes that lets vampires and humans to marry legally I hope this will do., I hope you will think of marriage we have now as a real marriage. "  
He picks up my left hand and kissed my knuckles. "Sookie Stackhouse would you do me the honor of becoming my wife in the human way?" He looked me in the eye all the time, but now he looks down. He always wants eye contact. Is he nervous? Does he think I'm going to say no?  
"Eric, I love you with all my heart. Course I will marry you!" I smile my biggest smile and throw my arms around his neck. I lean back and look him in the eyes. "I know that we can not legally married yet, but it makes me very happy that you know how important a human marriage is to me., It makes me realize that I should respect our vampire marriage."  
Eric gives me one of the biggest smiles I think I have ever seen from him. "It makes me very happy., We have much to discuss do not you think?" I nod my head.  
"Where do you start first?" I smile at him and rest my forehead on his.  
"Let me put this ring on your finger." He puts the ring on and I have to sit and admire it for a few minutes. Turning my hand this way and watching it sparkle in the light. "It is very beautiful. I love it. Thanks so much."  
"Let us lay down and talk. I will ask for something and I do not get upset. Alright?" I nod. "Are you going to be a waitress for the rest of your life? I only ask this because if you want to do something more like another job or go to college I would like to help that happen."  
"Obviously I do not want to be a waitress all my life. I could never go to college before because my telepathy was so out of control and then I do not have money. I think I would go to college and see what I like. Maybe Just do an online college class first. "  
"Good. I will help in anyway that you let me., You know I already consider ourselves married and what belongs to me belongs to you. It does not make you a kept woman because we are already married."  
"The vampire world we are, but everyone else will just think it is because I have sex with you." I tell him.  
"Do you really care what these people think? Will your real friends think? I do not know why you care what other people think when they have never been kind to you."  
"I guess if I explained the situation to my friends so they would not see it that way. Actually my real friends if they really know me would know that I would never become a kept woman. Please understand that my Gran brought me to these morality., it is not so easy to change. "  
"If a man helps his wife out do you think she was the woman?"  
"No, and I see where you're going with this. I'll try and I'll try. I understand that it's important to you."  
"That's all I ask., I would like you to live here. Like I said you can change anything in this house, or we can buy another."  
"I do not want to give up my Gran's house. Has been in my family for generations." I say.  
"You do not give up. How do we fix it? Give it more security and a light-proof bedroom. I want to be able to sleep in the same bed as you, and not the subfloor. Will I take more time off from Fangtasia and we can stay there for a couple days of the week. Would it be nice? "  
"It could work. I like this house. If you want to move so we can stay here. Need to buy a new one."  
"You're going to stay here?" He asks and I nod. "We can stay here and maybe keep an eye out for anything that we like better."  
"The only thing I would add here is the light in your light-proof rooms and a clock. Plus my afghan."  
"That hideous thing. Where you keep it?" He laughs.  
"I plan to put it on you every day when I get up for the day." I giggle at him and he just laughs at me. I miss his laughter. He did not laugh nearly enough.  
"If I stay here unless we live in Bon Temps I will do a lot of driving to get to work."  
"I will gladly buy you a new car., You know I've been wanting to buy your car for a long time., I would like you to run something that is reliable so I do not need to worry. With you live here you can go on college here or you can work somewhere else if you want., you can always work at Fangtasia., we could really use a manager to do the paperwork and waitresses schedule. Plus if you want you can read the new employees that we are about to hire. "  
"I'll think about it., We do all of these plans that we do not even know if we will be able to keep., We must get you out of this agreement."  
"Yes, we have to figure out how to get out of this agreement."  
"Do you promise to talk to me more? Did not keep things from me?"  
"If it has to do with that I will talk to you and not keep it from you. Want to really know about all the vampire business?"  
"Probably not all, but certainly if it concerns me. Know how Felipe found out I break the bond?" I have wondered about this for a while now.  
"Probably Victor, but I do not know how he found out. He was looking for a way to get rid of us. He apparently has spies and when I find out who they are that they will be very sorry they crossed me and mine. "  
"But nobody has proven it right? For all they know it is was broken. Have you had to prove it? Have Felipe asked you about it? We can say that Victor lied."  
"No, I have not been asked or to prove it, but any vampire would know by smelling you. They would know if you were in danger, and I could not feel., The light can be tested."  
"What if we bond again? We have not changed blood since I broke the bond., I do not want you to go back to feeling as if I steer you through bonding or creating feelings."  
"I broke the connection because I wanted to be sure that I love you. I've known since the band broke because I love you. I should have known my true feelings, but after you got your memory back from the curse but forgot about us, it was just easier to push aside my feelings for you. I was so hurt when you can not remember, but I've loved you ever since. With bond always makes me happy when you were close to it made it seem like you manipulate my emotions. "  
"Are not you happy right now? You add this on top of me and there is no bond."  
"Yes, I am happy but it was different. I understand more now that it was the magic of the bond. Crazy as it may sound, it has been many times recently have I missed bond. Actually I miss having that little feeling of your life force within me. I like being able to know you're alive at least. "  
"I do not want you to be bounced to me and regret it. First time it was forced on you but I think it was better me than Andre. I do not want to do this against your will again. Want you to do it because you want it and because you love me. Knowing that I can not control you, or create feelings in you. Yeah, you can feel mine but you can separate my feelings from yours. If you have any questions please ask them about me. Close to me and does not talk to me or make assumptions. "  
I go into the kitchen to get my phone. The phone rings twice before it is answered.  
"Merlotte's. How can I help you?" Sam replies.  
"Hey Sam, it is Sookie. How are you tonight?" I ask him.  
"I'm fine. How are you and why are you calling me at night outside? Still have not heard from Northman?"  
"I'm fine. Really good. I've talked to Eric and that's why I'm calling. I need to take some time off. I'll help Eric with something and we have come to an agreement on somethings., I would really like to have some time off to spend with him and help him. "  
"What kind of understanding? Is he getting you in more trouble then you know you do not have to help him. I thought with the fall out you had that you would get away from all the vampires now for good."  
"First of all I do not want to be away from him. This is why I asked for time off to be with him. He has a problem, we have a problem, but there is no problem. So no I do not get away from vampires good., you understand that we're married, married vampire., we just had a misunderstanding over me with Cluviel Dor on you. He thought I did not love him anymore because it can only be used on someone you love. "  
Yes, I love you, but just a friend. There will never be anything romantic between us. I care about you as my family, like your brother. I love Eric with everything that I am. I will be staying here in Shreveport with Eric from now so if you need me call me on my cell phone. "  
"I'm sorry you feel that way. I think you're making a big mistake staying with him. Are you sure I can not talk you out of it?"  
"I'm sure Sam. I really love him and he makes me happy. You need to find yourself the right woman for you who can love you as much as I love him. I need to go Sam., I'll talk to you later." I hang up and go back into the living room.  
Eric is still not back so I go to his office. He works on his computer and I just stand there at the door for a second look at him before he looks up at me. He smiles his big genuine smile that only I can see and it makes him even more wonderful if that's even possible.  
"Come in. You are always welcome. I will let you know if you need to be quiet if I'm on the phone. How have your telephone calls?" He says.  
"It was good. My name is Sam." I see him visibly tense. "I asked for some time off and told him that I will be staying with you from now on." I smile at him. I know he probably wish I had finished, but I'm not quite ready for it. Although it may be uncomfortable if Sam thinks I love him. Hopefully he knows now after our conversation  
. "So Mr. Northman I wonder if you have a light that I can use to put in the bedroom because I think it's about time we go to bed." I said with a sly smile on my face.  
"Ready for bed already?" He says while wagging his eyebrows. "You can take a lamp of some of the bedrooms and it is our bedroom now. What is mine is yours so do not ask me. I want you to be comfortable. You can change anything you want."  
"I really do not see how that's fair. That what's mine is your thing. I have nothing to bring to the table. I have an old car and an even older house."  
"We will get you a new car and your house has some wonderful memories for you and for us., It will be nice to spend time there after we get a light-proof bedroom., It will be our weekend getaway spot. Plus you bring more to the table than you know. You are the first woman in my life that I have ever loved. You are the wife that I chose. You have brought happiness into my life. You are my happiness. You intrigue me and I will never to bore with you. There are some many things that you do for me that you do not even realize. You are a person who has made me feel again. You make me still feel the humanity in me. Trust me this is no small feat what you have done for me. "  
I have tears streaming down her cheeks. "I really do all this for you?" I ask him. "You do all this and more. You're the most important person in my life and I would die for you. What I give you is small in comparison."  
"You make me very happy and gives you nothing is small." I say, and giggle while wiping away tears.  
"I just want you to see how much I appreciate you and everything you do for me. There is no one else to do it."  
"Thank you., It is nice to hear and feel. How do you go to find a lamp for our bedroom, unlock everything and I'll get ready for bed. I see you down there."  
I rush to the bathroom to take care of all my human needs and bands of all my clothes to get into bed. I take one last look at my ring and smile. I hope I can get to bed before Eric comes down here but he's so damn fast.  
Tonight I'll make love to my viking and bounced him start our life together. I will be positive and pray that everything works for us.  
When I go into the bedroom light is already in place at the bed. It's soft light glowing and emitting just enough light so that I can see. Eric is in bed under the covers lay on his side facing me.  
I go to bed and get under the covers with Eric. Before one could blink Eric hovered over me.  
"You are very anxious all of a sudden." I giggle at him.  
"It's been too long. Too long since I've had my wife. Too long since I've had my wife in my bed. In our bed." He says, and it brings tears to my eyes.  
After that there was not much talking. Eric crushed his lips against mine. His tongue is tasting every inch of my mouth. I run my hands in his hair to bring him as close as I could get him. When I run my hands over his broad shoulders and down her back to her best asset.  
Eric left my mouth to drag kisses down my neck until he reaches one of my nipples. He kisses and nibbles on each until they were both rock-hard tops. Slowly he kissed down my stomach with an open mouth kissing until he reached my core.  
He licked one lick from my opening to my clit and then said with a grin. "Delicious. Nobody will ever have you again." Eric appeared then hungrily lapping at me as if he was starving. When I finally came down to earth again Eric was on his shaping hand pulling on my stomach.  
"You should feel very proud of yourself. How long was I out of it?"  
"Not so far only a few minutes, but I'm not in any way through with you for the night, dear."  
I put my hands on his chest to try to push him on his back. I straddle his waist and looking down at him. "You're so beautiful." He says to me and then covering my breasts with his big hands. I give him a little smile and then grind against him while I kiss him. After a few minutes I slowly lower myself on him and rock me on him slowly. Just when I was about to hit my peak Eric leans over and pulls a knife out of a drawer in the nightstand. It's not just any knife is the ceremonial knife that he used to get married.  
We look into each other's eyes and I give him a nod. Eric slash a small incision in the side of the neck. I lean down to put my mouth to the wound and suck as hard as I can while I still ride him at a faster pace. Eric growl and then I feel him lick down my neck and kiss my pulse point before gently sliding his fangs into my neck.  
The second Eric started sucking on my neck most indescribable orgasm rocked my world and I felt instantly Eric. I did not know what was going on but it felt like our bond was withdrawn.  
Eric rolled on his back and I crept into his side with his head resting on his chest. Both of us were savoring the feeling of being in each other's arms again. I tried to catch my breath and figure out why I could already feel him and know him I did. He was so happy and I could feel his love for me. I forgot how wonderful it felt to know how much he loves me.  
"I'm very happy that you are finally at my home for good., I know you thought I only wanted you here because you were in danger and to protect you, but I wanted you here before then. You have done me very happy tonight. "  
"I'm glad that I'm here I do not know what I would have done if I lost you.  
"Eric," I say. "I can feel you already. How is that possible? We just exchanged blood once and it feels a lot stronger than it did before."  
"I do not know. Maybe it is because of the magic that your witch friend did to break the bond." He says with a growl. "But it is very good that our band is back., It can only help us., If we've seen it will be known that it was not possible for us to have exchanged blood three times."  
"If the bond does not help, so what should we do? Have you any ideas?"  
"I do but as I said they would be drastic.  
"I love you, Eric, I'm sorry I've been so stubborn and I'm glad I'm here with you last." I said with a big yawn at the end.  
"I love you too. You are the most important thing in the world to me and we will get through this. I hope to wake up with you here in bed with me when the sun goes down. Sleep well, dear one." He says and kisses the top of my head. I snuggle into him as close as I can get and Eric tightens his arms around me. That's how I fell asleep on the first night of the rest of my new life.  
Chapter 5  
Eric had ordered the lights in the room turned off completely, and the only light now came from the fireplace on the stage. Further fuel was added, and it shone with intense heat. She stood up in the middle of the dance floor fangtasia, and instead of starting the ceremony, Eric and I both just went and stood in front of her.

She began by saying, "'Who is the man who wants to get into this sacred bond? "

I replied, "I'm Sookie Stackhouse Northman, desire to enter into this sacred bond."

She asked, "Who is the vampire who wants to enter this sacred bond?"

Eric replied, "I, Eric Northman, desire to enter into this sacred bond."

The Ancient pythons before touched us all on the forehead, and recited an incantation in Latin. He then asked Eric, "Eric, you form this bond of love?"

Eric replied, "Yes, I do."

she asked, "Would you like to give all previous consanguinity, except for manufacturers and children?"

Eric replied, "Yes, I gladly renounce all previous bloodline."

She asked, "Would you like to bind your soul with this man, knowing that it is permanent, even after her death?"

Eric looked at me very seriously and said, "Yes, I'm doing willing bond my soul with this man."

She repeated each question to me. I would have answered yes to all of them, except the one about abandoning all previous bloodline. Even when the ceremony was really just for show, and should not have any effect, I suddenly found myself really hoping fervently that it would somehow break the smaller tie I had with Bill.

The ancient pythons before walking up to the table, picked up the ceremonial knife, and lime, and brought them over. He told us to kneel, and we did. She said, "Hold out your right wrist, left wrist and Sookie, Eric." We placed our vulnerable wrists next to each other.

She held the cup in our wrists, and said, "By the sacred knife, the two blood become one." With one smooth motion, he made an incision across our wrists, and both began to bleed into the cup. After a minute, sealed Eric's wounds, but mine off course did not. Eric had to lick my wrist to seal it, and then she said, "Drink from the cup, and let your mixed bloods completely open bond between you."

Eric took the first sip, then handed me the cup. The moment I tasted our mixed bloods, I could feel the bond fully open, and unexpectedly, it also had the effect of acting as a potent aphrodisiac. All borders have been blown completely away, and I could feel ... everything: love, lust, longing ... everything. Everything flows back and forth through Bond, and I could feel my little hootchie getting hot and wet. Eric and I looked at each other, and the brazier was not the hottest thing on the scene, I felt like I was ready to flare up.

She raised the knife, and began chanting a spell in Latin. The other vampires in the room joined in, and they repeated the same phrase three times. I had no idea that the vampire Kings actually had some magic, but apparently they did, because I could feel my own magic stirring response. She says in English, "The sacred knife must perish so that no one can break this bond."

She took the knife over to the fire and threw it in. A huge flame shot straight up into the air, and I heard all the vampires in the audience buzzing. The ancient pythons before raised his hands over his head, and said, "To seal this bond, it must be completed with witnesses. Who will witness this perfection?"

All vampires and fairies shouted presently, "We will!"

Eric was supposed to take my hand and lead me to the padded platform, but instead he stood, picked me up in his arms and carried me. He sat me down, and I stood just inside the casing of the semi-sheer black hangings. I took a good look at my vampire, and he had never seen more magnificent than he did right at that moment. His hair was still a little messy from previous fights, and his tunic was torn and bloody in several places, but his incredible sapphire eyes sparkled, and he looked so big and powerful and dangerous cave woman in me could not wait for him to take me.

He turned me so I was facing away from the audience. Slowly he unbuttoned my dress, and when he got the first undone, my breasts sprang free from their tight restraint. He knelt down and started kissing my skin every snap came free. When he finally got to my mound, he kissed it too. Under normal circumstances I would have been mortified, but the aphrodisiac of our combined Bloods were definitely have the desired effect, my need for him had overcome my natural reluctance, and in a major way.

He unsnapped quickly the rest of the skirt, and finally the dress was loose down the front. He slipped off my shoulders and let it fall to the ground. Standing, he picked me up and laid me gently on the bed. He quickly began to remove his own clothes, which was not easy considering that he had on these high boots and jeans I found myself breathless with anticipation as he pulled each item. At last, ran his manhood free. He was fully erect, and I sighed in anticipation. I heard the crowd muttering again.

At this time, the full impact our mixed bloods had kicked into overdrive, I did not really care who was watching, or how much they could see. I just wanted my vampire inside me! He did not disappoint me either. Climb up between my legs, he ran a long finger through my crease, to make certain I was wet enough to receive him. He stood at my entrance, and then paused. As soft as a summer breeze, he whispered in my ear, "Are you ready for me, my queen?"

Very quiet, I replied, "Yes, Eric." He he slid into me, and as usual, I could not help but gasp at his size. Slowly he began to run in and out. Previously, I had thought of just going would be enough to qualify as perfection, and maybe he would just set me up and then pull it out, but the moment I had felt my vampire moves into me, I forgot everything but him, the feelings His body produces in my own, and the incredibly intense emotions that pass back and forth between us. I was not expecting the ceremony to have some effect, but somehow Bond felt more deeply than ever before. I could feel even more of his physical pleasure than usual.

My vampire was at his absolute best that night, and instead of just bringing us quickly to completion, he takes his time and keep us both on the golden edge of climax for what seemed like an eternity. My little hootchie was hypersensitive, and I could feel every inch of his hard, silky erection when he slid sensuously in and out of me. He would run hard and fast for a while, and then slow down when one of us would get too close. He lifted her ass with his strong hands and positioned me so that he hits just the right spot, and I found myself panting and moaning despite myself. I wrapped my legs around him so that he could go even deeper. With this, I could feel our pleasures build immediately and this time I knew there was no turning back.

He licks my neck in preparation for his bite. I practically begged him, "Drink deeply. I need you."

He moaned hungrily, and then followed. The minute they plunged into my neck, the sharp ecstasy of his fangs set of my orgasm. He took a deep, suck my fairy-laced blood down excitedly, and the pleasure was so intense I think I almost fainted with feeling. I know I had been asking him to be quiet, but I could not stop myself from crying out, "Ahhhh! Eric Oh, God!"

He stuck a couple of times before he started to shiver, and I could feel his essence fills me. He kept his promise, he did not scream, but he let a long moan as he reached completion and then he gently descended upon me, and began to lick the wounds on my neck. I heard a collective sigh from the audience, and then lots of stirring and mixing.

After a while I heard the ancient pythons before eerily disembodied voice shouting, "are the two souls now intertwined. I declare this second Bond to be complete and unbreakable even in death. All of you are witnesses present, and can attest to this union. Ceremony is now at an end, and you can depart. "

After we had given those present at Fangtasia plenty of time to clear the room, rolled my vampire on his side and then pulled me close. He said, "Yes, my queen, we are well and truly, public, undeniably Twice-Bonded now, and no one will ever again try to take you away from me."

I sighed and blushed with embarrassment, thinking about what I had just done. He chuckled deep in his chest, and said, "Do not worry, love, vampires show sex in a very different way than humans. They will have found our visit to be extremely erotic, but quite beautiful. At all events, it did you do not feel comfortable with loved by a vampire king? "

I could hardly believe that it was actually the case. I said, "To tell you the truth, it felt about the same as when I used to sleep with only a sheriff."

In his most sultry voice, he said, "Ah! Maybe you need another sampling. Lets try again, and maybe this time I can do better."

I do not know how it was possible for him to beat the last time, but of course he did.

After this ceremony was done and we climbed on us again we shouted out the present from Eric's office to the dance floor again. We started on our second ceremony where Fee Prince Niall Brigant walked up to the table, picked up the ceremonial knife that he had brought with him from the portal, it was very magical, and lime, and brought them over. He told us to kneel, and we did. He said, "Hold out your right wrist, left wrist and Sookie, Eric." We placed our vulnerable wrists next to each other.

He held the cup in our wrists, and said, "By the sacred knife, the two blood become one." With one smooth motion, he made an incision across our wrists, and both began to bleed into the cup. After a minute, sealed Eric's wounds, but mine off course did not. Eric had to lick my wrist to seal it, and then she said, "Drink from the cup, and let your mixed bloods completely open bond between you."

Eric took the first sip, then handed me the cup. The moment I tasted our mixed bloods, I could feel the bond fully open, and unexpectedly, it also had the effect of acting as a potent aphrodisiac. He then took our hands and joined them and held their hands around and we could feel the magic flowing through us, we knew then that we have established a fee - vampire bond.  
"Eric Northman, you have proved yourself to be a loyal retainer of both Sophie Ann and Felipe de Castro, that is why I now give you the kingdom. You're old enough to have any meaning, as well. Want to download this kingdom?"

Eric stood as straight as he could, and said, "I claim the Kingdom of Louisiana the rightful territories my late Queen Sophie Ann.

The Ancient PYTHONESS said dry, "I see.  
The Ancient PYTHONESS slowly got her feet, raised his hands and said, "It is certain. Eric Northman, you are now king of the territory of Louisiana

With this statement, suddenly a mostly human (former) barmaid from Bon Temps became Vampire Queen (consort) of Louisiana and Arkansas. There was a small ceremony on fangtasia finished. We were able to celebrate a little with the present and then go back home to our house in Shrevport me and Eric.


End file.
